Heaven
by MXM's Holic
Summary: "I'll see you in hell..." fueron las palabras que abandonaron sus labios al momento de su despedida... quizá el reencuentro sea en otro lugar... *Ayer cumplí añozzz por favor lean y dejen review! me hacen myu feliz.*


Hola a todos! Como están? ayer fue mi cumpleaños y es por eso que uise publicar este pequeño one shot de mi pareja favorita, uno que iba a publicar para el aniversario de su muerte, pero esa semana estuve muy deprimida. Además mi modem no funcionaba así que me quedé con las ganas de que lean esto a ver si les gusta... ¿Les digo algo tonto?(para algunoas personas a quienes ya les hice el mismo comentario) Lloré al leer la última parte de este fic, no sé por qué. De todos modos espero que cause la misma sensación en ustedes..

Advertencias: Nah.

Disclaimer: bendigo a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumy Obha (ojalá que los haya escrito correctamente) por crear a Matt y a Mello, y los maldigo por matarlos.

Lean y comenten... ese seria un hermoso regalo! XD

**Heaven**

_"I'll see you en hell..." _

Dijo entre susurros, depositó un rápido beso en sus labios y montándose en su moto se alejó de su lado sin agregar una sola palabra, sin decir una "adiós" mas bien un "hasta luego", dejando todo en suspenso, un frío y mortal suspenso. Por más que no quisiera admitir sus propias palabras inconscientemente pronunciadas, sabía que se encontrarían nuevamente... Quizá no como lo planeaba, pero volverían a estar juntos...

Con un estruendo simultáneo, ambos vehículos hicieron rugir sus motores en la oscuridad del garaje para luego partir a toda velocidad lado a lado.

Sus ojos se conectaron una vez más, hasta que una bifurcación los separó en direcciones opuestas... quizá la misma bifurcación los reuniría al final...

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a distraerlo ligeramente, cosa que por ningún motivo debía suceder. Al notarlo, sacudió su cabeza ajustando su agarre en el manubrio, aumentando la velocidad sin pensarlo dos veces, intentando distenderse de sus especulaciones de la cruda realidad y el amargo futuro.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

sólo quedaba esperar la señal, sólo debía asegurarse de que la visibilidad fuera nula para su adversario y así poder realizar su movimiento. Segundos después, una nube de humo distorsionó el panorama. Había llegado el momento.

Con una aceleración instantánea, estacionó en vehículo a escasos centímetros de ambas mujeres para ofrecer ayuda. Ayuda incógnita y falsa.

Maniobró entre los autos, peatones y obstáculos, perdiendo a los custodios con habilidad a medida que tomaba una de las muñecas de la mujer y la esposaba, ignorando las preguntas que ella le dirigía con frialdad y hastío mientras colocaba el otro extremo del brazalete de acero en el manubrio de su moto.

Minutos después, entró en la bodega de un camión repartidor y descendió de su vehículo. Luego de liberar a la mujer, acercó una caja de cartón a sus pies y realizó el primer error. El error que quizá permitiría que sus ojos y los de él se encontraran nuevamente. Removió su casco.

Con voz severa y carente de emociones, siempre apuntando son su arma, le ordenó desnudarse. Se sintió sucio de inmediato, sintió repulsión hacia su propio pero sin conocer el motivo _"¿Lo estoy traicionando acaso?"_pensó para sí. De apoco, el cuerpo de la reportera quedaba al descubierto y el sentimiento de repulsión se alejó de él parea dirigirse pura y exclusivamente a ella, por lo que sin vacilar le ofreció una manta para que cubriera sus indiscreciones. Ese, fue el segundo, y quizá su último error.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Todo estaba hecho, ya se había liberado de las prendas de aquella mujer. Subió al camión y tomó el volante, encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir. De pronto sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, una sensación que logró que su corazón por poco colapsara y encendió el pequeño televisor situado justo arriba del estéreo para darse con las noticias recientes.

"Respecto al sospechoso acribillad por los guardias, aún no se encuentran datos o información concreta sobre su nombre o..."

La voz de la reportera comenzó a perder volumen progresivamente mientras se sumergía en los gritos de sus pensamientos y el dolor en su pecho crecía con cada entrecortada respiración que tomaba.

"Matt... jamás pensé que te matarían... lo siento."

Sus ojos comenzaron a retener gotas saladas listas para resbalar por sus mejillas. Sabía que quería llorar, pero no se lo permitió. De alguna manera supo que todo estaría bien.

Detuvo el vehículo luego de un largo trayecto. Se encontraba en una iglesia abandonada. Tomó su rosario entre sus dedos con delicadeza, no quiso rezar... algo le decía que no podría completar su oración, por lo decidió inclinarse para descansar su cabeza en el volante.

Sintió los párpados pesados, pero se rehusó a dejarlos caer, su corazón se detenía y sintió la necesidad de darle libertad a la lágrima que había retenido mientras conducía. El cristalino y salino líquido descendió con lentitud y suavidad acariciando su rostro y llevándose el último atisbo de brillo de sus gélidas y azules orbes.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Despertó lentamente, se sintió tibio y protegido de repente. A medida que sus ojos se abrían, notó la blancura y el brillo de aquel lugar, el silencio de allí no era vació ni incómodo, era algo que lograba tranquilizarlo y relajarlo de una manera casta. Notó que la tibieza y la protección que sentía provenía de un par de brazos que rodeaban con extrema suavidad su cuerpo. Uno de ellos pasaba por su cintura con un agarre delicado y firme, y el otro descansaba cubriendo sus hombros. De inmediato sintió otro cuerpo tras de sí. El abrazó se intensificó logrando que dos cuerpos eliminaran de inmediato el espacio medido en milímetros que los separó por un momento. La suavidad de unos tibios y entreabiertos labios lo distrajo.

"Dijiste que volveríamos a vernos."

"_Matt... this isn't hell... is it?"_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el fic y se hayan emocionado al leerlo… espero haber logrado el efecto que buscaba…

No me queda nada mas que decirles. Solo que harían uy feliz a esta loca ficker con su coment (recuerden, lo considero un hermoso regalo ^^)... ya saben, no es tan dificil, sólo presionen el botoncito verde de abajo ^^.

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


End file.
